


Everything We've Built

by pepper53



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, comfert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepper53/pseuds/pepper53
Summary: a story full of Marjeo fluff and short stories!!! i am a huge sucker for them and they need to be a thing!!
Relationships: Mateo Chavez & Marjan Marwani, Mateo Chavez/Marjan Marwani (9-1-1 Lone Star)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 12





	1. If I Told You

Mateo sat at the corner booth in the slow café waiting on marjan. she had told him about this place when they first met. now he has worked up the nerve to ask her out. he was bouncing his leg nervously. he still couldn't believe that someone as pretty and smart as her had said yes to going out with him.  
he looked up from his hands when he heard the door bell ring. it was marjan. she looked so beautiful. she walked over to the table when she saw him. she gave him a hug and he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before they sat down.  
the both order a milkshake and fries to split. they had been talking about there family's and work before marjan spoke up.  
"wanna play a game?" she asked and mateo just looked at her confused but also interested in what she had to say next.  
"what kind of game?" he asked taking a fry and a small sip from his milkshake.  
"21 questions." she said smiling softly at him.  
"ok you start" he said starry eyed taking another sip from his milkshake.  
"where are you from and where did you get your name?" she asked as he started to think about the question. "sorry that was kind of personal. you don't have to ans...." she stopped when mateo interrupted her.  
"No its fine." he said looking at the guilty look on her face  
"are you sure? you don't have to" she rambled trying to push him back into the circle of comfort so he wouldn't think this date was going bad.  
"I was born in a small town in Mexico and we moved here when I was two. I've lived in Austin ever since. and my name...." he said trailing off. "i got my name from my dad. but he walked out on me after we got into the states. he was using us so he would be leangle in the country and then he just didn't want me my mom or my siblings anymore."  
"im really sorry about that." she said as a tear built up in her eyes.  
"its fine. I've been the man of the family ever since my two brothers when off to collage so that has its perks I guess." he said making her giggle once again today.  
"whats one thing that you think is a flaw or something thing you don't like about yourself" he asked looking up from his milkshake again.  
"I have a lot. and there not what I think there what I know." she said taking a deep breath. "I lose my faith sometimes when I need it most, no one can fix me because everyone I've ever met has tried, im a Muslima female firefighter and I got kicked out of my worship because of it. I left my family to come to Austin after my dad told me that he was dyeing and my mom and i never got along and it was my fault because i didn't trust her enough. I have no clue why your even talking to me right now you should be talking to a pretty girl. I used to think that everything had to be done by my brothers and sisters. I've always lived in there shadows. your probably gonna leave anyway."  
"your right im not talking to a pretty girl." she frond at his statement. "im talking to the most beautiful girl on the face of the earth. i'll always be here for you. your dad will be fine and even when you lose your faith i'll be here with mine to give you. you can live in your own light now that your in Austin. your the best firefighter I know and probably the most daring in all of Travis County. don't tell Judd I said that." she giggled at that. he grabed her hand under the table.  
"thanks 'Teo." she said smiling at him. "tell me something about you that everyone knows"  
"I do a lot of stupid stuff" he said with a little chuckle.  
"good to know" she said smiling at him and giggling.  
"what about you" he asked returning her questioning gaze.  
"Im a mess in the mornings. and on weekends and when im not at work." she said as they had the same reaction to the question the first time.  
"that's ok. so am I." he said laughing once again. there was just something about her that made him feel the butterflies. and he loved it.  
"whats something that you love about everyday."  
"you" he answered watching her cheeks flush.  
after the date Mateo walked her home.  
"I had a really good time today" she said turning to face him.  
"I did to" he said placing a kiss on her cheek before stepping onto her apartment steps.  
"hey Marjan?" he said as she turned around. "can we do this again sometime soon?" he said rubbing the back of his neck. "I had a lot of fun."  
"yeah. I'd really like that" she said blushing a little at the question.  
"ok" he said smiling and turning on his toes to go back home. thankful that he had a best friend to share things like this with.


	2. Head over Boots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mateo had a good day off until things go black.

Marjan and Mateo walked into the bar, hand in hand. the smell of alcohol and saw dust was the first thing that the couple came a crossed. making Marjan cough.

"you ok?" mateo said concern clear in his voice.

"yeah. Fine" she said smiling back at him.

The next thing that they saw was Judd, Grace, Carlos, Tk, Owen, Michelle and Paul all sitting at two tables that were fairly close to each other.

"hey guys!" Tk greeted them. they all stood and gave each other hugs and greeted one another. they all sat back down. Marjan scooted close to her Boyfriend. he put an arm around her waist and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"so Mateo how was your day off?" Carlos asked taking a sip of his bud light.

"it was pretty good." he said smiling down at Marjan. he kissed her head lightly.

"im kind of thirsty. will you go order us a couple drinks?" he asked looking into her dark brown eyes.

"sure!" she said with a smile on her face. as she scooted out of the booth and walked up to the bar.

"ok spill. now." Tk said looking at Mateo wile swirling the straw in his mineral water.

"are you still gonna ask her?" Michelle asked her eyes dancing wile waiting for the question.

"yeah" He said glancing over at the bar to see if his Girlfriend was looking. he reached into his pocket and pulled out a little velvet blue box.

he opened it reveling a beautiful diamond and rose gold ring. the way it sparkled in the light was enough to make everyone aw in its beautiful.

"its beautiful Mateo. she's really gonna love it!!" Carlos said reaching a crossed the table to place a reshoring hand on the other mans.

"thanks Carlos, it means a lot that you guys support this."

"of course we support you kid!" Owen said walking over to there table. just then Marjan got back to the table.

"they were out of what you usually get so i got you a Bud Light. i hope that's ok?" she said scooting back into his side.

"yeah that's fine." he said taking the drink from her hand. "thanks baby." he said giving her a kiss on the head.

"so how long have you guys been dating now?" Paul asked as he looked between the two of them.

"two and a half years." Mateo said looking at her to see if he was right.

"really? already?" Owen said throwing back another shot of tequila. before they could answer one of there favorite songs came on and everyone went to go dance. Marjan and Mateo sat back and watched everyone for a couple of minutes.

Mateo looked over at Marjan and she looked a lot more pale than she should. 

"hey baby are you ok?" he said turning so he could face her.

"yeah im fine." she said sending him a weak smile.

"you don't look fine. your really pale." he said giving her a worried look.

"im fine Teo! now are you going to go dance with your girlfriend or dose she have to dance with Tk? again?" she said referring to her self making Mateo laugh. she slid out of the booth and held out a hand for him to grab.

"ok lets go" he said grabbing her hand as she pulled him to the dance floor.

****about an hour later***

they took turns dancing with each other like a bunch of little kids until they were back with there other halves. mateo looked up in time to see marjan swaying on her feet. he reached his arms out just in time to catch her before she fell. he helped her walk to the table.

"teo." she said grabbing his arm as he helped her sit down with out falling again. Mateo looked at her with worried eyes.

"teo, i don't feel good." she said before she passed out. mateo was quick to check her vitals before running off to get michelle.

**she was rushed to the hospital**

they had been sitting in the waiting room of the hospital for the last three hours. Tk was asleep on carols' chest Michelle Judd and Grace all had to go home because they had an early shift the next day. Owen was sitting in a chair next to Mateo who was franticly bouncing his leg up and down playing with the ring in his hands. Paul had gone to go get everyone coffee.

"hey kid." Owen said making him look up "shes going to be ok. shes a fighter."

"i know she is." he said flipping the ring over and over again against his fingers. "she has to be" he whispered to himself.

just then a nurse came out "Marjan Marwani-Chaves" she called out. Mateo jumped up to his feet all at once basically running up to the nurse.

"how is she? is she ok?" he asked praying that she was ok.

"shes fine, she passed out because of over exhaustion and she had a deep cut on her lower left side. were going to keep her here over night. your lucky that she got here when she did." the nurse took a deep breath in and smiled "she's awake and asking for a Mateo Chaves."

"that's me" he said looing at her hopeful.

"you can go on back shes in room 223." she said walking away.

*after mateo found her room.*

"you scared the hell out of me" he said walking up to her bed side and sitting down in the chair that was already pulled close to it.

"im sorry" she said looking away from him.

"hey look at me" he said wrapping his fingers under her chin and placing a hand on top of hers. "you have nothing to be sorry for. i just wish you would have told me."

"i love you" she said smiling weakly at him.

"i love you to" he said kissing her light pink lips softly. 

"this isn't how i was going to do this but." he got down on one knee and pulled out the ring from earlier. "Marjan Marwani, i love you. your my best friend and i've loved you since the day i met you. and as judd once said Marjan, im head over boots for you. i want to spend the rest of my life with you. i love you Marjan. so will you marry me?

at this point majan had slow tears running down her face.

"im head over boots for you too Teo. yes! yes! i'll merry you." he smiled stood up and smiled at her. he slid the ring onto her finger and cupped her cheeks in his hands so he could kiss her.

***a few hours later mateo walks back to the waiting room***

"so how is she?" Paul asked as Mateo approached them.

"shes awake. they said there gonna keep her over night for observation so im gonna stay here tonight." he said looking down at his feet.

"hey take as much time off as you need kid" owen said placing a hand on his shoulder. "both of you."

"do they know what made her pass out? carlos asked folding his arms over his chest.

"she over worked herself today and she had a deep cut in her side." he told them.

"the car crash." tk mumbled to himself. earlier that day they had gone to help a car crash victims and marjan was acting super wired after.

"anything else" Paul asked him. mateo looked up smiling at all of them.

"yeah. she said yes." he said smiling at them again even brighter. 

"im so happy for you!!" tk said giving him a tight hug the rest of the team fallowing. "now yall need to cough up your 20 bucks!"" he said making everyone laugh including mateo.

they all went back to majans room one at a time to congratulate her too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry it took so long to update! im gonna try to make a lot better time when it comes to my updates!


	3. Blue Ridge Mountain Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marjan and Mateo's life together.

Mateo Chaves was passing through the small town of Austin Texas on the way to find a job one fall. he was tired and he felt the hunger build up inside him. so he decided to stop at a small café for some food later on that evening. he jumped out of his pick up truck and opened the door to the small diner. it smelled like coffee and ketchup. he walked to the back corner and sat down in the red and white booth.

"hello my name is Marjan and im going to be your server today. what can i get you to drink?"

"can i have a water please?" he asked feeling the blush rise in his cheeks.

"sure thing." she said walking back behind the glass door to the kitchen to get the man his water. after she brought him back his water he couldn't help but ask her to sit down and have a bite to eat with him.

"excuse me, but would you by any chance want to eat with me. im traveling the country to find a job and i guess i just kind of need someone to talk to." he said making her smile.

"i'd love to." she said scooting into the side of the booth facing him.

"im Mateo" he said putting his hand out for her to shake.

"Marjan" she said back grabbing his hand lightly shaking it.

"i love it" he said making her blush this time.

"thanks" she said back to him smiling. 

by the time they where done eating she had left the check on the table and walked away to the back room. he picked up they check and saw that she had left her name and number on it. he smile and let out a light chuckle as he took out his phone and put her number in it. he left his name and number under hers and left.

***1 years later in june***

he had called her and asked her if she wanted to go for a Sunday drive. she willingly said yes witch made him smile. he drove over to her cabin and they drove for an hour and a half until they got to there spatial spot that mateo had found for them. they got out of the truck. mateo snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"you can open your eyes now." he whispered into her ear. she gasped when she took off her blind fold. there was a red and white blanket with a small radio and a wooden picnic basket with a bottle of red wine to the side of it all. 

"mateo this is beautiful!" she said turning around to kiss him.

"happy birthday baby" he said kissing her back.

they stayed there all night just wrapped in each others arms. they laid back on the blanket looking up at the stars and Marjan sang along to the song on the radio. there hands intertwined with one another's. 

SO I TIP MY HAT TO THE KEEPER OF THE STARS. HE SURE KNEW WHAT HE WAS DOING WHEN HE JOIND THESE TWO HEARTS.

"Your a really god singer" he said looking over at her.

"thanks" she said still looking up at the Austin sky. the stars danced like flames. she kept singing to the song wile hummed it with her. she scooted closer to him and placed her head on his chest.

***1 year later in September***

marjan passed back and forth in the dressing room. she was so nervous. she had her best friends grace and Michelle by her side but the one person she needed there couldn't come.

"hey girl if you don't calm down and take a seat your going to be to tired to walk down the isle." grace said making marjan sit in the chair by her vanity. she couldn't believe this was really happening. just then Michelle walked back in holding a bag hanging from a hanger.

"they didn't have your dress" she started making marjan sigh in anger and sadness. "but i9 found something a lot better. "she said unzipping the back and letting the white dress and lacey vail flow out. marjan stood up and covered her mouth.

"you found my mothers wedding dress!" she said almost crying.

"yes now if you don't get into this dress soon then there aint gonna be a wedding!" michelle said making them all roll there eyes and laugh.

Michelle and grace did her make up and helped her put on her dress. then they did there hair and make up and got into there dresses. she was marring the love of her life with all the people that she loved watching. she putt in her shoes and stood there in the mirror amazed at what she saw. she took her hands and smoothed out the front of the dress.

"i wish mom could see me now" she said tearing up. grace gave her a hug and helped her not o cry.

"I'm so proud of you sweet heart." she told her as she pulled away. "ok now that everyone is ready you need to go get married. you cant keep Mateo waiting." she said as she grabbed her flowers and walked down the isle. Mateo almost cried when he saw how beautiful she was. he wished this would all be over so they could just be married already.

after they said there vows and the wedding was over mateo had the biggest surprise yet. he pulled the key from his pocket and laid it on the table in front of her.

"you bought us a house." she said shocked but thrilled at the same time.

"yep. a small cabin in the mountains just like you wanted." he said smiling at her.

"thank you" she said.

"i love you so much he said back kissing her as he stood up. "may i have this dance" he said extending his hand she took it and he lead them to the floor. they danced to the slow song and she placed her head on his chest. she was happy to be Mrs. Chaves.

***8 months later***

Mateo worked driving truck. he got to haul logs from place to place. he was always home in time for dinner though which was good enough for both of them. he'd leave early ever morning and g get his rig than he would do a run and come home to see his beautiful wife.

most nights he'd see her in the same place. just like she was tonight. she would be sitting in a rocking chair or on the swing in the porch light. the light was so soft that the glow made her eyes sparkle like diamonds. he jumps out of his rig and jumps over the banister to she her. 

she saw him pull up so she would stand up with her arms out and wait for him hug her. they would sit on the porch for hours just listening to the radio. she would sing along and eventfully fall asleep on his chest. they had the prefect life together and that would never change. ever.

***8 months later***

one day marjan got sick. very sick. one night Mateo had to rush her into the emergency room. they took her back into a room and stared to run tests and take blood. Mateo sat out in the waiting room all his friends and family cam and went. he staid there for almost two weeks. the next day a nurse came out and called her name. 

"Marjan Chaves" Mateo jumped up on his feet and speed walked over to her.

"are you family?" she asked looking from him t the clip board in her hands.

"I'm her husband, Mateo" he said tapping his foot impatiently.

"well she hasn't waken up yet but she's stable if you want to go sit and talk to her. we have a chair already by her bed side for you."

"what's wrong with her?" he asked needing to know the chances of his wife surviving this.

"honestly we aren't sure. there's no signs of the flu or cancer. the doctors aren't even ever sure what her rate is to wake up. but all we can do is hope for the best. we will let you know if we find anything else. she's in room 475" she said with a small smile.

"ok thank you." he told her with a wiry smile before he walked down the hall to her room.

when he got there he walked over and sat by her bed side. he started to cry.

"wake up for me baby please." he said. 

just then he looked up and her monitor and started to go crazy. then he heard it flatline. doctors and nurses rushed in and started working on her but he was being pulled back. he ran down the hall to the small church in the back hallway of the hospital. he dropped down to his knees and started to pray.

"god don't do this don't take her from me i need her please don't do this she doesn't deserve it please. don't take my love away from me." he pleased and cried out. he was trying to cling to that one little piece of hope that he had left. but it wasn't working. 

he gt up and dried his eyes. he walked back to her room to find the nurses and the doctors step out of the room and close the door. the doctor looked at him and shook her head. he collapsed right there. he felt the hallway go fuzzy and the word spun it was hard to breath. his life flashed before his eyes. his world was over. they let him in to see her one last time before the took her body to the coroner.

"i love you Marjan." he said kissing her head lightly as tears streamed down his face. "always have and always will."


	4. 10,000 hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marjan and Mateo always find a way to make it work.

Marjan stood there in the middle of the room. she was messing with the ring on her finger. spinning it in endless circles until she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist from behind her. she jumped a little at the movement and then smiled when she heard the deep soothing voice that fallowed.  
"Hey beautiful" Mateo said as he kissed her cheek and placed his chin on her shoulder.  
"hello to you to" she said spinning around in his arms. she was quick to through her arms around his neck and give him a long kiss on his lips. when they parted she placed her forehead to his a smile still bright upon her face.  
"still can't believe you said yes" he said chuckling as he moved his hands from around her waist to grab her arms from around his neck so he could hold her hands and look at the ring himself.  
"of cores I said yes! I love you and you love me, we've been together for like 3 years I think and I've been thinking about our lives together for so long now." she said not taking her eyes off of the ring.   
"we started dating about two years after you moved here from Miami so yeah almost three." there was a short pause before he took a deep breath in "you think about our lives together?" he said as he looked at her hopeful.   
"yeah for a wile actually" she said looking up into his dark brown eyes. "I was thinking maybe after we get married we can try to start a family? maybe? if your ok with it?" she said looking even more sweet and hopeful than she ever has.  
"if your ok with it than id love nothing more than that. getting married to a beautiful Muslim woman and a kickass fire fighter. then maybe one day having kids that have all the same beautiful traits as that same perfect girl. there is nothing more in this world that I would love to do." he said. he looked up at her and smiled. he saw the small tear run down her cheek. she was quick to swipe it away.  
he looked up at her and smiled. he dropped her hands and so he could puller her in close again. he kissed the top of her head lightly. good lord he couldn't wait to Marry this beautiful, strong, smart women in front of him.  
____________________  
marjan had tears slowly forming in her eyes. Mateo was being way to over protective about this and when she tried to tell him that she was finr things just got heated very fast.  
"I idn't even do anything wrong" she said defensivly.  
"you where told to leave that building! you could have been hurt!! how recless can you get!" he yelled.  
With that she stood up and walked over to grab her jacket and car keys. she then through on her slides and walked to the door.  
"Marjan! Baby wait!" he tried grabbing her wrist to turn her around but it didn't work. when she got to the door she turned around to face him. she had slow tears streaming down her face and Mateo's heart broke at the sight of her standing there.  
"I need to go do some stuff. i'll be back later, just gonna give you some time to cool off" she said as she walked out and closed the door behind her. Mateo slid down the closed door with tears of his own wondering what he did so wrong this time.  
Marjan started up her jeep and pulled away from there house. she got out after she parked the vehicle on the side of the road. she just needed to go for a walk but she didn't want Mateo to find her if he came looking so she drove to down town. she would go to the station but he would look there anyway.  
she was walking down an ally as a short cut to a coffee shop that she likes when shee felt an arm grab hold of hers. next thing she new she was thrown into the brick wall behind her. everything went fuzzy for a second but then she saw the man in front of her. he was tall with a completion that was similar to Paul's and what looked like a dark blue shirt but it was hard to tell in the ally way. he asked her for money and then when she refused he punched her in the face twice and ran.  
she sprinted out of the ally way as fast as she could. she ran for what seemed like hours until she ran into her best friend, the one and only Carlos Reyes.   
"Marjan?" he asked. all she could do was through herself onto him and cry.   
"Car-lo-l-los!"she cried into his chest.  
"shhhh your ok. im right here" he said as he held her close.  
when she pulled away from him he could see a big purple bruise around her eye and on here jaw line. the busted lip didn't help either. she felt carlos tense up. she told him what had happened and he took her back to his apartment.  
she was a mess. she was all banged up and bruised. she was in a pair of baggy grey sweats and one of Mateo's old hoodies and some convers. she had hair poking out of her hijab and there she was with a cup of hot tea and a weighted blanket on her bff's couch.   
carlos walked back into the living room with a small smile. just then there was a knock on the door and carlos walked over to the door to let the person in. he stepped to the side and a person came around the corner and ran over to her. they wrapped there arms around her and she knew that she was safe.  
"im sorry" she sniffled into Mateo's shirt.  
"don't be sweet heart. you did nothing wrong" he said wiping away her tears with his thumb. they stayed there for about an hour wile carlos waited on tk. he had offered the other couple to stay for dinner and they happily said yes. they cuddled together on the couch until Marjan spoke about there conversation earlier.  
"im sorry I ran away" she said with her eyes still closed.  
"im so so so sorry that I yelled at you like I did" he said as he took a deep breath in "you could have got hurt on that call. or maybe even worse" he said a tear falling down both there cheeks. "I don't know what I would do without you. I would spend the next 10000 hours even the rest of my life to get you to see that." he said kissing the top of her head.  
"I love" she said before she finally fell asleep.  
"I love you to Mateo breathed out before he to fell asleep

**Author's Note:**

> also a Spotify playlist! here's the link! https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0gcvRfkIQBCePbg3pB98kf  
> all of these stories will be based on the songs on there! so there's a lot of them coming your way! also if you have any ideas for a song than leave it in the comments of in my inbox


End file.
